


The one where Tony has a daughter

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically, M/M, Tony and Strange science dads!, Tony fucked to many ladies and now he has a kid, Tony's daughter is a little shit just like him, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: A girl shows up at the tower, literally she just shows up. Sitting at their dining.Turns out Tony has a daughter. A wise-cracking, cigarette smoking, superpower having daughter.And you thought Tony Stark was a handful.





	The one where Tony has a daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Emma is 14 and Tony right now in film is supposed to be around 48? So he and her mom hooked up when Tony was in his thirties and Tony wasn’t just gonna let this woman who was a one night stand have to suddenly provide for a baby so he helped pay for things and dropped in every once in a while.
> 
> Tonya’s mom didn’t really get remarried and got a steady job but still got a lot of extra child support from Tony. Tony and Emma bonded and he kept her out of public eye and wanted to make her stay safe since he was always being hunted down for stuff. And Emma's mom worked in the ‘hidden mutants division’ as a representative and a member. 
> 
> So yes she had powers. 
> 
> Tonya may have those powers too but Tony isn’t sure yet and doesn’t wanna ask so she can live a normal life.

"Hey".

Steve nearly tripped over his own feet as he jumped into a fighting position, his cup falling to the floor forgotten. 

The girl-a brunette teen- raised an eyebrow at him as she studied her nails. "What?". Steve was instinctively on then offensive. "It's not very often you see a teenage girl in one of the most secure places in New York".

She shrugs and pulls out her phone. "Not very secure if you ask me. I hacked into here faster than anywhere else so far”. She seemed lost in thought momentarily. Though that may be because I'm familiar with the tech?".

Steve tightened his stance. "Who are you?". She didn't look up as she answered, instead reaching into her pocket, making Steve more defensive, and pulled out what looked to be a cigarette, but it seemed metallic. Like some piece of technology. She dragged it across the table like a match and it lit. She slid it smoothly into her mouth and answered, voice slightly muffled . "Isn't it obvious?".

Steve narrowed his eyes. "No. It isn't. And I'd appreciate a straight answer".

"Look if I were a real threat JARVIS would have warned you by now". Steve thought that over. "Who are you?". He chose to repeat instead. 

She sighed and exhaled deeply as if just talking to him were a bother. 

"Emma Stark".

-/-

Steve sat at the table, giving the girl who sat across from him a hard once over. She tapped away on her phone seemingly oblivious to the Steve and he took the time to study her. 

She did look like Tony. Same dark brown hair, serious face, same asshole nature of acting smarter than everyone around him. 

"How do I really know your Tony's daughter? What if your a trick sent by one of our enemies?".

She rolled her eyes. "Again, Jarvis scanned me and the DNA matched. You can ask him himself if you want". 

Steve instinctively looked up towards the ceiling, even though he'd been told by Tony(who did the same thing) a million times that JARVIS wasn't actually in the ceiling. 

"I assume our wondering if she's correct?". JARVIS spoke making Steve jump a little. He nodded. "Well, she does match the DNA scan. And I've correlated the results of Master Starks previous takers of intercourse and she does match the time slot of a few ladies".

Steve made a face. "You actually keep a file of that?".

JARVIS continued and Steve was sure if JARVIS had a face he would smirking. "Shall I alert Master Stark?".

"Yes JARVIS, if you could".

That leaves Steve alone with Emma again.

-/-

 

Tony comes up less than five minutes later, oil staining his clothes and hair in a mess. He’d obviously been in the lab all day. 

“Jarvis said you had something to talk to me about?”.

Steve just gestures to Emma, who glanced up and her eyes widened as they landed on Tony. 

Tony’s eyes did the same. He opened his mouth but before he could speak Enma stood up with such force that her chair fell back to the floor. 

They stared at each other, each of their faces clear with surprise. Then they each drowned at almost the exact same time. 

“What are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you it was dangerous?”. Tony says, voice struggling to stay composed. Emma scoffed. “I got in here so easily that I’m pretty sure it’s a world record! And I’m fine! You couldn’t keep my away forever!”.

“I never said I was trying to keep you away I was trying to keep you safe! Does your mother even know your here she must be worried sick, did you at least call and tell her-“.

“Mom’s gone”. 

Tony swallowed whatever he was about to fire back. “...W-what?”.

“She’s gone!”. Emma shouts. “She left and she’s not coming back. So I had to come here. I’m not going into fucking Foster care!”.

“Hey! Language, you’re speaking to an adult”. Steve instinctively buts in. The two Starks seemed to have forgotten he was there. Tony blinked at him, before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Rogers. Can you give us a moment”.

“Yeah we’re kinda in the middle of something!”. Emma snaps at him, glaring at him from her spot. 

He huffs, but after getting a look from Tony he relents and begins to leave the room. “We're talking about this later”. He says before stepping into the elevator and leaving the floor(and the family drama) behind him.

“Asshole”. Emma mutters and Tony doesn’t repress the small chuckle. “Captain America, if you must know”. She scoffed. “The guy who decided it worth ignoring almost all the other countries to save his friend? And killed a bunch of innocent people? And didn’t tell you his best friend killed my grandparents? And left you in Siberia to die?”. She scowls. “That Captain America?”.

Tony blinks, a bit shocked at her overall bluntness. “Yeah more or less”. 

“Why are you letting that creep and his friends stay here? They’re worst than some of the bad guys you’ve fought!”. 

“I know that!”. Tony says loudly. Emma flinches and he lowers his voice. “I know that. But... HE is coming. And even if rather not see Roger’s face for the next millennium I know that we need his help. And his whole team’s help to beat that guy”. She doesn’t miss that he calls it Steve’s team. “Thanos isn’t just gonna wait for us to deal with our emotional baggage. You know that. I know that”. He sighs, sitting down at the table. “I- we. Have to be ready”. 

Emma sighs. She takes a drag off of the ‘cigarette looking thing. Tony raises an eyebrow at her, bewildered. “Wha- when did you start smoking! Does your mother know?”. Tanya chuckled. “Relax Dad. It’s degradable. And organic. And I’ve built it so that it can’t chop away at my lungs. And they don’t release smoke. At least not thick smoke. It builds up and you have to release it. But I’m still working on it but soon I think it’ll be good to release all over. If I get a patent, which of course I will- I’m a Stark- and then-“.

“Woah woah, take a breath. I still don’t like you smoking”. Tony interrupts and his voice gets more serious. “And. Earlier. You said your mom left?”.

“...”. Tanya avoided eye contact. “She left a note. It said she wasn’t coming back. And to come here”. She pulled a balled up paper ball out of her pocket and tossed it on the table, collapsing back into a seat. “She said it wasn’t me. It was something she couldn’t talk about so I’m betting someone got into some private information. Or that she’s owed someone money. But I didn’t stay long enough to find out”. She sighed. “I packed a bag, and I came here”.

Tony doesn’t immediately reach out for the paper, but instead places a hand on hers. “Hey. She would never leave because of you. She loved you”.

“But she left!”. Tonya was suddenly mad. “She left and didn’t tell me where she was going. Or why!”. Tears were budding in her eyes. “She left and you didn’t want me!”.

“When did I ever say I didn’t want you”. Tony says gently. “I love you. But living here at the tower would’ve been to dangerous. People knowing you had connections with me would have put you in danger. When I was a kid I got kidnapped for a ransom nearly every other month. Dad wouldn’t pay it. Eventually they’d give up. Or I’d escape. He paid the first few times but stopped since he was losing too much money. Kept me locked up so I couldn’t be stolen”.

There’s a lost look in his eyes as he stares at her. “I don’t want that to happen to you”.

Tear are rolling down her cheeks as she stands and grabs him into a hug. He pets her hair, hugging her back. “And... I’m gonna look for your mother. We’ll find her”.

“Promise?”. 

“...Promise”.

-/-

“Well, here’s your room”.

She has a suitcase with some stuff from the house, but the rooms already got furnishings. The bed had sheets, a few big plain t-shirts in the closet and an alarm clock on the a bedside table. 

A tv was set up on the wall, and a window let in a stream of light that didn’t require her having to turn on any lights switches. 

“Wow... so this room is completely mine? Cause I brought some posters to hang up and some of them are kinda... off putting”.

Tony raises an eyebrow, smirking. “It’s your room. But uh... how promiscuous is it?”. 

“Ugh Dad”. She giggled. “Don’t worry. It’s a shirtless poster of Zac Efron. And it goes above my bed so don’t worry too much about it”. “Zac Efron?”. Tony asked seemingly confused. “From that singing high school movie?”. Emma blinks at him, then laughs. “You know High School Musical? How?”. “Oh, you only watched it a billion times. I’d hang out when you were younger and spend the day at your house and all you’d wanna do was watch that movie”. He chuckled. “Cause it was good movie!”. She began arguing with him playfully as they shut the door behind them to begin unpacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know if you noticed but I changed her name. Aye this was gonna be before CW but I was salty and already writing Steve as an asshole so. It takes place after CW but obviously before IW. Steve and the others have moved back into the compound and kinda act like Tony is the reason for the CW I haven’t decided if they know about Steve killing Tony’s parents yet but I’ll think about adding it into the story. Also I’m changing the ship to Tony x Strange because I can. Also in the middle of writing this I changed her name to Emma. If your curious what it was before you can ask.
> 
> -/-
> 
> Things gotta emotional in the middle of this for no reason but like I like drama


End file.
